Duncan Stewart
'''Duncan Stewart '''is the son of Alf Stewart and Ailsa Hogan. He's the half brother of Roo Stewart, Owen Dalby, Quinn Jackson and Shauna Bradley. He's also the nephew of Tony O'Rourke, Morag Bellingham, Colleen Smart, Barbara, Debra and Celia Stewart. He's the uncle of Ric Dalby, Ryder Jackson and Martha MacKenzie. He's also the ex-boyfriend of Jade Sutherland and Tori Morgan and the ex-husband of Caroline Stewart. He's the father of Caroline's son, Bryce Stewart. Storylines Duncan is born to Alf and Ailsa. After his aunt Celia dresses him in the Stewart family's traditional christening gown, he suffers an allergic reaction to it and is hospitalised. Duncan recovers, but Ailsa experiences post-natal depression and nearly smothers him at one point. Ailsa soon begins to bond with him. As Duncan grows older, he befriends Christopher Fletcher and has several surrogate siblings in the form of Karen and Blake Dean, Simon Fitzgerald, Sarah Thompson, Curtis Reed and Aaron Welles, teenagers whom his parents foster. While following some of the local teenagers who are hanging out in some wasteland, Duncan suffers a fall and injures himself. He is hospitalised for several months and when he returns home, his personality drastically changes. When Duncan starts high school his behaviour gets worse as he frequently causes trouble. One incident includes the making of a homemade bomb with his friend Jack Wilson, who burns himself in the process. Alf experiences a shock when the bomb goes off and injures his arm. The Stewarts attend counselling mediated by Natalie Nash. On a car journey with Ailsa, Duncan drops a tape and tries to retrieve it. Ailsa loses control of the car and it crashes into a lake. Duncan is able to free himself and calls for help. Travis Nash is on the scene and rescues Ailsa, but she remains comatose for several weeks. Duncan blames himself for the accident. The doctors inform Alf and Duncan that Ailsa may never wake up and Alf decides to turn the machine off, but Duncan notices Ailsa make a slight movement and tells the doctors not to turn the machine off. When homeless teen Mitch McColl saves Duncan's life, he is grateful and offers him food from the Stewart house. Alf finds out and soon he and Ailsa agree to let Mitch live with them and Mitch and Duncan form a sibling-like bond. Nick Smith settles in Summer Bay with his family and he and Duncan quickly become friends and get into various scrapes. The Sutherland family arrive and Duncan and Nick are attracted to the family's twin daughters, Jade and Kirsty Sutherland and begin dating them respectively. Ailsa dies of a heart attack, causing Duncan's behaviour to worsen and his relationship with Alf suffers. Duncan's friends soon lose patience with him and Jade breaks up with him. Duncan spirals further out of control when he learns that Jade is dating David Barclay and sets a bomb up in his letterbox which backfires badly. After Duncan steals from the Diner and destroys Nick's games console, Alf is at his wits' end. Duncan's aunt Morag Bellingham returns to town and sees how unhappy he is. Duncan later tells her he wants to move to the city with her. Alf is reluctant to let Duncan go, but relents in the end and he leaves with Morag. Duncan returns to Summer Bay three years later on the night of Robbie Hunter and Hayley Smith combined 17th and 21st birthday parties. His presence proves an irritation for his late cousin Alan's son Seb Miller who is now dating Jade. Duncan is later revealed to have a drug habit and begins hanging around with Jade and they get high on bulbs. At the party, Duncan steals Robbie's car keys and involves Jade in a drag race. Seb tries to put a stop to it and jumps on the bonnet, but a drug-addled Duncan keeps driving. Jade and Seb are left injured and Duncan is unscathed. Duncan is arrested, but with the legal representation of Morag, he avoids all charges. Once Jade and Seb leave the Bay after the accident, Alf and Morag try to get Duncan to settle back in and send him to Summer Bay High, where he is unpopular. He antagonises Robbie and Kim Hyde and begins harassing Tasha Andrews when he learns that her biological mother was the late Angie Russell. After pulling a gun on Kim and Robbie, Duncan leaves to join his half-sister, Roo Stewart in New York City. Duncan later contacts Alf with the news that Roo has been involved in a car crash and is in a critical condition. Alf flies out to join them. The following year, Duncan returns to Summer Bay for Alf's 60th birthday party along with a number of other relatives. He is reluctant to approach Donald Fisher, his former uncle and Seb's grandfather. Duncan then apologises for all the grief he caused Seb. During the party, Duncan tries to get closer to Alf, but feels ignored and leaves the party early, taking a bottle of wine with him. After the party, Chloe Richards is killed in a car crash and Duncan is accused by Alf when he resurfaces several days later. Detective Peter Baker tells Duncan the paint taken from his car does not match the one found on Chloe's. Although Alf is relieved, Duncan is hurt and angry. After a talk with Alf, Duncan reveals that Roo's accident helped him put things in perspective and he has changed as person. Duncan returns to the United States after repairing his relationship with his father. A few years, later Duncan gets married to a woman named Caroline and Alf flies overseas for a week to attend the wedding, but they fall out over her, and barely speak afterwards. Roo contacts Duncan to tell him that Alf has had a stroke and that he has removed Duncan from his will. Eleven years later, Duncan returns to the Bay to see Roo and patch things up with Alf. He meets Tori Morgan (Penny McNamee) by the pool and they talk about their problems. That night, Duncan comes to Summer Bay House to see Alf and Roo, but Alf walks away. Duncan catches up with Irene Roberts and Marilyn Chambers, but Alf initially refuses to listen or talk to him. He later seeks Duncan out and they come to a truce. Over lunch, Duncan tells Roo and Alf that he has a five-year-old son called Bryce. Alf is angered that Duncan did not tell him sooner and throws him out of the house when Duncan mentions the will. Duncan returns to explain that shortly after he got his pilots license, he discovered Caroline had been having an affair. They broke up and she took Bryce to live in Hawaii. He did not want to tell Alf about his son and divorce, as he felt like a failure. Alf and Duncan reconcile. Duncan and Tori spend more time together and when he learns her 30th birthday is coming up, he offers to fly Tori, her brothers and their friends to a vineyard for the day. During the flight, Duncan and the passengers pass out due to a carbon monoxide leak and the plane crashes. They all survive, but Tori's brother, Brody Morgan is missing. Duncan, Tori and Nate Cooper leave the others to search for him. They later encounter Tori's other brother Justin Morgan and together they find and rescue Brody. Duncan is reunited with Roo and Alf at the hospital. Caroline and Bryce leaves for Hawaii and Duncan stays to be with Tori. But Duncan eventually flies out to Hawaii be with Caroline when she hurts herself. Duncan gave Tori plane tickets to Hawaii, but Tori decided not to go and starts dating Nate. In 2018, Caroline dies and Alf and Roo fly to the US to attend the funeral.